


From Any Distance

by J (j_writes)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 5 Things, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, GTA AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times Mica didn't join a crew and one time she probably did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Any Distance

**Author's Note:**

> [fictional characters based on the internet personas of actual people, doing entirely fictional things. I do not give permission for this work or any of my others to be used in Rooster Teeth content.]
> 
> set in the [Fake AH Life](http://thebeatneverleaves.tumblr.com/fakeahlife) universe, includes references to [Strike Team Lazer](http://thebeatneverleaves.tumblr.com/post/119161327310/strike-team-lazer-burton-burns-free-dunn), which I haven't gotten around to writing about yet, but should be fairly self-explanatory.
> 
> (includes mentions of Burnie Burns/Ashley Jenkins, Michael Jones/Gavin Free, and Michael Jones/Geoff Ramsey)

"That. Was. _Awesome_." 

James was practically bounding down the alley toward them, his eyes even wider than usual, and Adam slung an arm over Mica's shoulders, looking smug. "That was," he confirmed, "in fact, awesome."

She grinned, returning his smug look. "What, you thought you were dealing with some kind of amateur?"

"I mean, you wouldn't be the only one. _Joel_ ," he said into his comm pointedly, and there was a burst of static.

"Okay, no," Joel objected, "Lawrence said - "

"I don't _care_ what Lawrence said!" Bruce broke in. "I call the shots around here, and _I_ said - "

"Wait, wait, whoa. _You_ call the shots?!" Lawrence interrupted, and Adam winced.

"You might wanna..." he clicked his own comm off, pulling away from Mica, and gestured to hers. "They're just going to keep going."

Mica nodded and clicked hers off as well, falling into step between him and James. "That was fun," she said brightly.

James laughed. "Fun!" he said, looking at Adam. "Where'd you pick this one up?"

Adam caught her eye and she grinned, knowing how he was picturing her, smudged and rumpled, skirt torn, walking away from the destruction behind her with her gun slung over her shoulder, and he shrugged. "Around," he said.

"Ringing endorsement, right there," James said dryly. Their getaway was waiting at the end of the alley, Spoole slumped in the driver's seat, hat pulled down low over his eyes.

"Yeah, well," Adam said loudly enough for Spoole to hear him through the window, "we didn't mean to pick up Spoole either, and look how that turned out."

"Still here!" Spoole said brightly, and smacked the outside of the door. "Everybody in! We should probably go keep Bruce from ripping Lawrence limb from limb."

"If he does," Mica said, pulling herself into the van, "do you think you guys will be looking for a seventh?"

"Yeah, that's it, kid, look on the bright side!" James said cheerfully.

"I would look way hotter in his glasses," she pointed out, and Adam laughed, bumping his shoulder against hers companionably as he settled in next to her.

"That," he said, "is very true."

"How many limbs exactly do you think he even needs to do his job?" James asked. "I mean, Bruce could totally take a couple of them, right?"

"Well," Adam began, and Mica leaned back against the wall of the van, taking a careful inventory of her remaining ammo as she half listened to them debating, Spoole chiming in occasionally from the driver's seat.  
_______________

"Hello?" The workshop was dim and quiet, and Mica shifted in the door, peering around the monitors, the piles of maps and paperwork, the half-assembled weapons. Ashley was slumped at her desk, head in her hands, staring downward at a ledger full of illegible scribbles. "Ashley?"

Ashley looked up blearily through her hair. "Oh," she said, "hi."

"I can...come back?" Mica offered.

"No." Ashley straightened. "No, it's - " She waved a hand. "Come on in. I'd say don't mind the mess, but...well. It probably deserves to be minded, so go ahead."

Mica cast a glance around and shrugged. "I've seen worse." At Ashley's skeptical look, she continued, "I mean, you've met Kovic's guys, right?"

Ashley let out a laugh. "Okay, yeah, you have a point." She pushed back from the desk, taking off her glasses and setting them aside. "What brings you in?" she asked, and looked at Mica intently. "You're not looking for a job, are you? Because I've got to tell you - "

"Sorry," Mica cut in. "I'm actually on my way out of town." Ashley deflated, and Mica shrugged hopefully. "Maybe when I get back?"

"Yeah," Ashley said dully. She brightened as Mica set her bag on the counter. "How are you on inventory? You don't need anything, do you?" She reached for the bag, and Mica grinned as she started rifling through it. "Oh, no, this is no good. You'll definitely need an upgrade. And this - how have you not gotten killed yet, seriously? Okay, no, I will absolutely fix you up, here." 

Mica laughed. "I mean, I was looking for information, not to give you all my money..."

Ashley waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah, we'll get to the business," she assured her. "The merchandise is the _fun_ part. This is what I'm saying, I need more bodies around here so I can do both. Here, you'll get a kick out of this, actually. Check out this custom job Patrick did for one of Geoff's boys. _Bright pink_. It's beautiful." Ashley grabbed her by the hand, pulling her across the workshop, and Mica followed easily, setting aside her plans for just a moment to admire Ashley's inventory.  
______________

"So this is...not _exactly_ what I thought I'd be doing while I was here," Mica said, leaning over Jack's shoulder to look at the plans she was sketching out.

Jack shrugged, looking up at her. "I mean, if you don't want to be involved - "

"No, this is _awesome_ ," Mica said. She settled against the edge of the desk. "Ray said you do this every year?"

"More or less," Jack said, shrugging. "Different pharmaceutical company, different hospital, same idea. Ryan makes sure the money never gets traced back to us. It's just...something we do."

"I love it. Seriously, if you're sure I'm not going to be in the way, I am so in. For this year, and next year, and, you know, whenever."

Jack grinned. "Don't say that unless you mean it. I will absolutely call you in again."

"What, a chance to work with you guys _and_ do something totally badass? I would do this every _day_ , are you kidding me?" Jack smiled like she thought she was joking, so Mica folded her arms, looking down at her. "I mean, honestly. Every day."

Jack smiled, taking a sip of her beer. "Look, that's not my call," she said. "You show up for this one, you're impressive, we'll see what happens, right?"

"Sure." Mica shrugged. "Impressive. I can do that. I can do the _hell_ out of that."  
______________

"So, Mr. Burns!" Mica said, holding out an imaginary microphone to Burnie, "you've just pulled the biggest job of your life! What are you going to do now?"

"Drink?" Burnie offered, and Mica frowned at him.

"The correct answer," she informed him, "is 'I'm going to Disney World!'"

Ashley laughed from beside him. "Can you imagine that, though? This crew?"

"I'd do it," Gavin spoke up from where he was sprawled out against Michael's side, Michael's arm heavy and possessive around him. "Let's go, right now. Ride Space Mountain and all, right?"

"I would pay good money for a picture of Alan in Mickey ears," Allie said.

"And nothing else?" Ashley offered, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Alan shrugged. "I could rock it," he said.

"No, fuck that," Burnie said. "I am not leaving this spot for at least a week. I'm going to grow roots here. You're going to have to pry me out with a crowbar. I've got beer, this one," he squeezed Ashley lightly, "my goddamn city back. Leaving? Fuck _that_ ," he repeated with feeling. He sighed, leaning back. "Guess most of you will be heading out, though, huh?" He looked over at Michael and Gavin. "I think Geoff's head might explode if I keep you any longer."

"I mean," Michael said, "that's not a deal breaker," but nobody had missed the way his phone hadn't left his hand all night, taking pictures, sending texts, like he was trying to make up for the past month all at once.

"Aww," Allie said, "we're breaking up the band." She lifted her bottle. "To Lazer Team!"

Gavin made a face, but he leaned in to clink his bottle against Mica's when she held hers out to him. "Still a bloody stupid name," he grumbled.  
______________

"So, funny story." The guy settled down next to her, and Mica looked at him impassively. She'd heard him coming, climbing up the ladder to her rooftop, and she'd let it happen, curious enough to hear what he had to say. He was smaller than he'd looked from below, but still undeniably the muscle, his friend on the ground shielding his eyes over his glasses as he looked up at them with no subtlety at all. "You're casing my target."

"Yeah?" Mica raised her eyebrows at him. "Funnier story: it was my target first."

"Yeah, no, I don't think so." The guy leaned back, deceptively casual. "See, my buddy down there and I, we've been working this place over since - "

"Last Thursday," she filled in. "Yeah. I noticed."

He paused. "Huh."

"You and your buddy down there," she said, waving a hand at him, "could use a few lessons in stealth."

"Yeah? You offering?"

She scoffed. "Please. I've got better things to do."

He looked her over. She waited for whatever snide comment he was gearing up for, but instead, all he said was, "I've heard about you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. My boss works with Burnie."

"Is that supposed to impress me? Everyone in this town works with Burnie."

He looked back at her steadily. "My boss is Joel Heyman."

That got her attention. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Last I heard it was just him and Ellis."

"Not anymore."

"Okay, so Burnie's explosives guy pulls you two out of the bargain bin. What does that have to do with me?"

"Nothing, until you started scoping out our - "

"You mean until _you_ started scoping out _my_ target," she interrupted.

"Flip you for it?" he offered.

She couldn't help laughing. "I don't think so."

He shrugged. "Okay. How about splitting?"

"Not really a three person job," she pointed out.

"Oh, he doesn't count," the guy said, waving at his friend. "He's practically useless in the field." She knew he was waiting for her to ask, so she didn't. "What he does," he finally continued, "is security. What was your plan for getting past their system?"

"Well, I was actually - " she began, and he interrupted her.

"See, because we might have already gotten in."

She paused. "Really."

"Really. Our last boss had a partner before she put our crew together. Guy named Haywood. Built the most beautiful security systems you've ever seen, and knew how to break anyone else in the business. That guy? Matt? He might have learned a thing or two from him."

She frowned. "So you're, what? Offering your services?"

"Rather than fight this out with you? Hell yeah." He stuck his hand out, looking at her expectantly.

"Your cut's forty percent," she said. "Twenty each. This job was mine, and I could easily make you walk away from it, and we both know it." He kept his hand there, and she almost regretted not going lower. She reached for it and shook. "Just this job, though," she said. "There's not a chance I'm working for Heyman. I've heard stories."

"Man, I feel that," he said earnestly, and stood to wave Matt up onto the roof.  
_______________

"So, look." Mica leaned on the bar, looking at Lindsay. "Not that I don't love seeing your face, but I didn't really fly into Los Santos for the margaritas. What's the job?"

Lindsay shrugged. "No job."

Mica blinked. "What do you mean, there's no job?"

"I mean, there's a _job_ , I guess, but not the kind you're thinking of. You've been doing your own thing out there in San Andreas, not really with Burnie, not really with Joel, not really with the Funhaus guys. It's cool, you know, I admire that. Did it for a while myself, after the boys left. But we've kind of been wondering...if you might want to do your thing here instead."

Mica stared at her. "Like...permanently?"

"Like…less temporarily."

"So, what you're saying here is that you're sick of me crashing on your couch."

"Something like that, yeah." Lindsay grinned.

"It's not like that's new, though. I've been in and out of town on jobs for years. What's changed?"

Lindsay looked at her levelly. "You know what changed."

"Okay, yeah," Mica admitted, "Ray left, but they hired _you_."

"And I'm awesome, don't get me wrong," Lindsay said. "But I'm not a sniper. None of us is. Not a good one, anyway. Ryan's decent, but he's more valuable doing pretty much anything else. More often than not, we need him on tech, or playing the muscle, or blowing stuff up. And sure, we could take the time to get someone else trained up - Gavin, maybe - but who has time in this line of business? Definitely not us, and especially not when we've had a badass sniper doing everything she can to get hired onto our crew since practically day one."

"So this is...an offer?"

Lindsay shrugged. "Nah, that's gotta come from Geoff. This is...an investigation. To see if you're still interested."

"And if I am?"

"If you are, then I buy you a goddamn celebratory drink. And then we go see Geoff."

Mica raised her eyebrows. "Wouldn't the celebration come _after_ \- "

"Mica?"

"Yeah?"

"Trust me on this one, you want the drink first."

Mica grinned. "In that case," she leaned forward. "Let's get that bartender over here. We have some incredibly important celebrating to do."


End file.
